


Moments

by Emachinescat



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Angst, Bromance, Crack, Drabble Collection, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Romance, Tragedy, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emachinescat/pseuds/Emachinescat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments of friendship, angst, hearbreak, betrayal, laughter, tears, love, hatred, darkness in the lives of all our favorite characters - a collection of 100 drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own, for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> This is an in-progress work; I will add chapters as they are written.
> 
> Enjoy. :)

"Arthur," said Merlin, "I need to tell you something."

"Oh really?" said Arthur, twirling a dagger in his hand. Merlin gulped.

"Um… well..."

"Spit it out, I haven't got all day."

"Ihavemagic," Merlin mumbled.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Speak up,  _Mer_ lin, I don't speak idiot, you know."

Merlin braced himself. "I. Have. Magic."

Arthur stared. "Prove it."

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and suddenly Arthur wasn't himself.

"Oops," he said.

He had meant to  _conjure_  a toad, not this! He  _really_  needed to start practicing spells first.

" _Ribbet_ ," toad-Arthur croaked in agreement.

This had gone a  _lot_  better in Merlin's head.


	2. Stuck

"Hey, Arthur?"

" _What?_ "

"Do you think they're searching for us yet?"

"How should I know? We're in a bloody  _hole_!"

"Well, you  _are_ the all-knowing Arthur Pendragon," came the sarcastic response.

"Shut up, Merlin."

Ten seconds of blessed silence. Then –

"You know, if you had listened to me, this wouldn't've happened."

"Shut  _up_ ,  _Mer_ lin."

"I told you not to go charging after that sorcerer in the middle of the night. But, no – you run off and make us fall in a hole – ouch! That was my  _ear_ , you prat!"

"Damn," cursed Arthur, "I  _meant_  to flick your nose. So sorry."

 


	3. Told You So

"So," said Merlin cheerily. "This has been an interesting few days."

Arthur glared at him but didn't respond, probably because he was afraid he would bray instead. He'd been doing that occasionally since the goblin had gotten loose.

"The farting… donkey ears…" he snickered.

Arthur risked it. " _Mer_ lin."

Merlin shut up for a moment.

And then that moment ended.

"Well, one good thing came out of all this."

" _What_  is that,  _Mer_ lin?"

"It proved I was right."

Arthur stared. "About…?"

"From the day we met, I always said you were an ass."

He darted away before Arthur could kill him.


	4. Visiting Prince I

"Stay away from him!"

The visiting prince snapped his eyes to meet Arthur's challenge. "Why?" he sneered. "He's just a mouthy servant. He needed to be taught a lesson."

Arthur walked past the royal pain, face set in stone, hands most definitely  _not_  shaking as he helped a bruised and bloodied Merlin to his feet. Merlin gasped in pain; Arthur glowered. "You had  _no right—_!"

"You've lost your sense of propriety! The Arthur  _I_ knew—"

"Has grown up since your last visit," Arthur snarled, his eyes flashing. "Get out of my sight and don't  _dare_ touch him again."


	5. Visiting Prince II

"Thank you, Arthur."

The prince glanced at Gaius and then Merlin. Merlin's face was a mess of bruises and even in sleep his face was scrunched in pain.

Arthur nodded distractedly, eyes troubled. "I walked by the armory… I heard the sound of a scuffle. I thought it was the knights. And then…" Arthur trailed off. "How could he, Gaius? I mean… it's  _Merlin_."

Gaius looked at his ward, face etched in anger. "He's a cruel man."

Arthur frowned and sat by the patient bed. "Get some rest, Gaius. I'll watch over him. He'll be safe with me. I promise."


	6. Visiting Prince III

"Servant!" Merlin turned, wincing, still bruised but back at work. The prince glared at him ferociously. "I don't know what you've done to change Arthur, but you will pay!" The prince snarled and launched his fist. Merlin sidestepped, shook his head, and pointed behind him.

Confused, the prince turned… and received a fist in the face for his troubles. He fell, nose bloody.

"I warned you," Arthur hissed dangerously. "Stay  _away_  from my servant."

They walked out, leaving the whimpering prince on the armory floor.

"Thanks Arthur," Merlin said sincerely.

"Idiot," Arthur snapped, grinning.

Yep. Everything was back to normal.


	7. Bored

"I'm bored."

Arthur growled, exasperated, and gritted out, "Honestly,  _Mer_ lin, we're being held captive by a crazed sorcerer and his cronies, and all you have to say is you're  _bored_?"

"Well, there's nothing to do in this stupid cell," Merlin moaned petulantly.

Perhaps if Arthur ignored him long enough, Merlin would disappear. No such luck.

"We could play a game to pass the time."

" _No_."

"Okay, then we could, well,  _talk_  about stuff instead," he said slyly.

Arthur frowned, suspicious. "What kind of stuff?"

Merlin grinned. "I dunno… you… and Gwen…"

"So," said Arthur hastily, "how about that game, eh?"


	8. Games

"I'm thinking of someone."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Uh… Gaius?"

"Arthur!" Merlin whined. "You have to let me give you clues first!"

Arthur growled. "Fine. Clue away."

Merlin grinned. "He's annoying."

"You."

"Ha, ha.  _No._ "

"Give me another hint, idiot!" Arthur snapped.

"Condescending, patronizing, overbearing…"

" _Mer_ lin. If you're talking about me…"

"Spot on – your turn!"

Arthur had had enough. "I'm  _not_ playing this stupid game any longer."

"Okay," Merlin conceded, "How about I Spy instead?"

Arthur grinned. "I spy something that doesn't know when to shut up."

"Not fair!" Merlin pouted. "You can't 'spy' yourself!"

"Merlin," said Arthur, "Shut up."


	9. Whump

Arthur was in his room, mentally griping about how annoying his ever-late servant was and daydreaming about what it would be like if the idiot actually showed up on time for once. As if. Merlin was already half an hour late.

With a bang, Arthur's door flew open and a haggard, exhausted Merlin staggered into the room, face pale, bloody, and bruised, eyes terrified.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled. "What happened?"

"W-Whump," Merlin stammered, swaying.

"Oh no," said Arthur. "Was it…  _her_?"

"Yep," Merlin wheezed, trying to catch his breath. "I swear, Emachinescat is going to kill me one of these days."


	10. Blood

It was everywhere, red and sticky, soaking into the blue shirt, blending in with the neckerchief. Arthur's hands were covered in it, droplets of Merlin's life clinging to his hands. He pressed a cloth against the gaping wound. It was soaked through almost instantly.

"No, you're not doing this to me, idiot," Arthur said, something clear, wet, and salty mixing with the crimson flow. "You'll be fine. I won't let you die. Not for me."

Another tear mixed with blood.

Two blue eyes blinked slowly. A tinny voice whispered, "Arthur?"

Arthur's breath hitched. Merlin's eyes slipped shut again.

"Merlin?"

Silence


	11. Camelot Support Group

After the incident with the mandrake root, Uther decided he needed to hire a therapist, just in case. He hadn't liked being crazy and he didn't want to be crazy again, and decided a therapist might be helpful in that matter.

"You know," said the psychologist, "I think I know just what Camelot needs – a support group!"

"A support group?" said Uther skeptically. "What's that?"

"It's where a bunch of loonies get together and talk about their problems!" the therapist informed the confused king.

"Hm," said Uther slowly. "I suppose we  _do_  have communication problems."

"Brilliant – we'll start right away!"


	12. Support for Smirkers

"Hello, my name is Morgana and… well… I'm an impulsive smirker."

The rest of the 'support group' – being everyone else in the castle with some kind of issue, looked at Morgana blankly.

"What's that?" Arthur asked. "Some kind of stomach virus?"

"No!" Morgana yelped, then smirked.

"What's that weird thing you're doing with your lips?" Gwaine wondered. "You look like you've swallowed a bout of lemon juice."

"She's smirking," Merlin informed them.

"Oh," said Uther. "Is it contagious?"

"It's  _not_  a disease! I smirk impulsively because I'm secretly evil!"

"What?" said Uther.

"Just… kidding." She smirked again. "Uther, your turn."


	13. Support for Too Many Issues

"Hello, my name is Uther, and…" He broke off.

"What is it?" Gaius asked. "What's wrong, Sire?"

"I…" Uther said, face masked with confusion. "I… don't know where to start."

"How about with your tendency to keep a grudge… for twenty years?" Gaius suggested.

"Or the sadistic pleasure you get when you watch people burn at the stake?" Merlin said timidly.

"Maybe with your below adequate communication skills," Arthur muttered.

"Bad parenting?"

"Compulsive lying?"

"Anger management issues?"

The more suggestions from the support group, the redder Uther's face got – which was what determined that  _anger_   _management_  was their top priority.


	14. Support for Anger Management Issues

"I do  _not_  have anger management issues!" Uther's face was an interesting shade of red. "I should have you all executed for that!"

Gaius sighed. "This isn't helping you, Sire."

"I am NOT angry!" Uther yelled.

Arthur shook his head. "Father, the whole point of the support group is to get help for your problems."

"Denial isn't going to help you in the long run," Gaius said wisely.

"I manage my anger perfectly well, thank you – next person who disagrees will be burned at the stake!"

Everyone fell quiet and Uther's support session came to an untimely end.

"Who's next?"


	15. Support for Egomaniacs

"Hi, my name is Arthur, and I may be, well, slightly… egotistical."

Merlin snorted. "Slightly?" he laughed. "Really, Arthur?"

"What are you saying,  _Mer_ lin?"

Merlin answered without a pause. "That you are a prat, and often a rather pompous one at that."

Arthur glared.

"You know, he has a point," smirked Morgana, for once agreeing with Merlin.

"But… Gwen, tell them!" Arthur protested weakly.

"Well… you  _do_ come on a bit strong sometimes… that's not to say you're  _arrogant_ , but you do brag a lot, but not  _too_  much, for a prince I mean—"

"Thanks, Gwen," Arthur said dryly.


	16. Support for Compulsive Liars

"Hi, I'm Merlin, and I'm a bit of a compulsive liar." Merlin was nervous and angry at Arthur for making him confess something.

Arthur stared. "What're you hiding, Merlin?"

Merlin assumed an innocent face. "Nothing, Sire."

" _Mer_ lin."

"Sire, I'm an open book!"

Arthur glared. "You just  _said_ you  _lie_  compulsively!"

"No I didn't!"

Arthur shook his head, annoyed. "Forget it. Whatever it is, I'm sure it's just as stupid as you."

Morgana smirked; Gwen pinched her. "You've gotta break the habit," she said earnestly.

Uther growled angrily for no apparent reason.

Yes, the support sessions were working like a charm.


	17. Support for Indecisive Individuals

"Hi, I'm Gwen and I can't – mean, I don't, I sort of—"

"Really, Gwen," said Morgana, "just spit it out."

Gwen blushed. "Well, I tend to be a bit… indecisive."

"About?"

"For one, words – I never know – though sometimes I do – what to say. Not that I'm trying to sound stupid, or that I think you think I'm stupid, unless you  _do_ —"

"Okay," Gwaine interrupted, downing some ale. "We get it."

"And don't even  _ask_ about indecisiveness about love."

Arthur's eyes widened. "What?"

"Um… nothing. Right, Lancelot?"

Lancelot blushed. "Nope. Nothing at all, Gwennie-Bear – I meant Gwen!  _Gwen!_ "


	18. Support for Alcoholics

"Hey, I'm Gwaine, and heck, I'm an alcoholic." He took a swig of mead and grinned contentedly. "Good stuff, that," he informed his audience.

Merlin looked surprised. "Gwaine," he grinned, "are you actually saying you want  _help_  with your drinking problem?"

" _Problem_?" Gwaine snorted. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"But you're at the support group—"

"I only came because Sir Prance-a-Lot here told me there would be free ale." He glanced around, then shrugged, not seeing any drinks. "Guess that settles it then. See ya."

And he swaggered away.

"Wow," said Arthur. "I should've seen that coming."


	19. Support for Emo Kids

"Hi, I'm Lancelot, and I'm an emotional wreck."

Arthur snorted dubiously. "Really? You always seem so composed, with all that 'honor' and 'duty' talk you do."

"Yeah, but that's not me. I just say that stuff to cover my insecurities." He sniffled. "I'm not fit to be a knight! I can't woo the woman I love because she's dating y—someone… else. I can't save Gwen without  _you_  out-shining me, a _nd_ I only show up when it's convenient to the plot! I'm just a depressed, pining hero whom nobody understands…"

"Hm," said Arthur unsympathetically. "Sucks for you, doesn't it? Next!"


	20. Support for the Slightly Senile

"Hello. I am Gaius, and I fear I am becoming a bit… senile… in my old age."

Merlin gasped, "Why?"

"I leave bottles of poison out in the open, where  _anyone_  can get to them." Morgana and Merlin looked at the floor. "And I lose my glasses a lot."

" _I_  think you're brilliant!" Merlin protested.

Gaius smiled. "Thank you, Merlin. Hmmm…Now where did I put that hemlock…?"

Merlin sighed and turned to Morgana, who was smirking and trying to pour the poison into Uther's drink. "Give it here, Morgana." He turned back to Gaius. "Okay… maybe just a  _little_  senile."


	21. Support for... Zombies?

"Hi, I'm Sir Leon, and I cannot die."

"I'm confused," said Merlin. "How is not dying a  _problem?_ "

"Yeah, and since when are you immortal?" Arthur cut in.

Leon shrugged. "I live through  _everything_. No matter how many people are killed around me, I survive, or die and am brought back." He ticked off on his fingers. "The dragon attack, the siege on Camelot, the attack on patrols, the immortal army… what if…" He paled. "What if I'm a  _zombie?_ "

Merlin and Arthur looked at each other. "Leon," said Arthur, "you've  _really_  got to stop reading scary stories before bed."


	22. Support Group Is an Epic Fail

"So," said the therapist, "how did it go?"

Uther glared. "You, Therapist, are hereby banished for life."

"That well?" the therapist asked as he was dragged away by some guards.

The next day Uther banned all practices of self-help and support group sessions and burned every psychology book in the kingdom, whilst chuckling and mumbling to himself about how not-crazy he was and how he didn't need some shrink to help him.

Uther was still angry, Morgana still smirked, Gwaine still drank… Nobody changed and everything went back to normal.

Well. As normal as 'everything' could get in Camelot, anyway.


	23. Before the Blood I

It was meant to be a normal hunt. Arthur and Merlin rode out with a handful of knights at daybreak, intending to return to Camelot with their game before the sun set. Of course, as per usual in Camelot, things didn't exactly go as planned.

It started with a rustle in the bushes. Arthur trained his crossbow at the quivering shrub, ready to shoot.

The small rabbit was the perfect distraction.

The assassin shot the arrow but before it could hit Arthur, Merlin – having sensed something was wrong – shoved him aside.

But it wasn't over – not by a long shot.


	24. Before the Blood II

After Merlin pushed Arthur out of the way, both boys fell to the ground, gasping. Arthur shoved Merlin off him, eyes wide. "Merlin, you  _idiot_ ," he groused. "That arrow could have  _killed_  you!"

There was a weak huff of laughter. "It still might."

Arthur glanced over and saw red. Literally.

Blood covered Merlin's chest, soaking his shirt and staining his skin. He'd been hit.

Something shifted in the bushes. Arthur spun, dagger in hand, and expertly threw it in the direction of the assassin.

 _Thunk_. A scream. Arthur smiled; turned to Merlin.

"No, you're  _not_  doing this to me, idiot!"


	25. Picnic I

"Hello, Merlin."

Merlin turned and saw Queen Guinevere standing before him.

"Milady." Merlin bowed.

Gwen blushed slightly. "I told you, Merlin, you don't have to call me that," she said. "You're my friend, after all. My being queen doesn't change that… I was actually going for a picnic today, but since Arthur couldn't come, he insisted Gwaine accompany me for safety. But I don't know that I can handle Gwaine on my own. He's likely to drive me mad. Would you join us? He listens to you."

"He does?"

"More so than the queen, apparently."

Merlin grinned. "Count me in."


	26. Medieval Cheer Squad I

" _What_  is going on down there?"

Arthur had just joined Merlin in staring out of his bedroom window. Merlin hadn't answered any one of the prince's demands or insults, and Arthur was determined to find out just what was so interesting in the courtyard below that Merlin was even less attentive than usual. What he saw certainly took him by surprise.

A group of about fifteen Druids stood in the courtyard, jumping about, chanting, and holding signs that said things like "MAGIC DOESN'T KILL PEOPLE, PEOPLE KILL PEOPLE."

"Apparently it's a peaceful protest," Merlin said.

"Right… This can't end well."


	27. Medieval Cheer Squad II

"Give me an 'M'!" the Druid in front of the protesters cried.

"M!" came the enthusiastic response from the other Druids.

"Give me an 'A'!"

"A!"

"Give me a 'G'!"

"G!" They grew more excited with each new letter.

"Give me an 'I'!"

"I!"

"Give me a 'C'!" the leader screamed, waving his hands in the air wildly as more and more villagers gathered around.

"C!"

"What does that spell?"

" _Death!_ "

"Actually," said the leader, turning to the newcomer who had just spoken, "it spells  _magi_ —" He trailed off at King Uther's glare.

"Oops... I think we're done here."


	28. Picnic II

"Merlin!" Gwaine cried as he saw his friend walking with the queen. "I wasn't told that you were coming along, too!"

Merlin grinned. "Just found out myself, actually."

"This is great!" Gwaine crowed. "And My Lady, I packed the picnic, just as you requested."

"Actually," Gwen said, starting to look a bit worried, "I thought I asked you to ask the head cook to do it."

"I would have," Gwaine explained, "but she doesn't believe that pickled eggs count as 'true' food. So I took it upon myself to set our lunch right!"

"Oh dear," Gwen grimaced. "That was… nice."


	29. The Kitten I

Merlin found the kitten wandering around in the lower town. It was a little black cat, incredibly cute, and it didn't have a home … yet.

"Merlin," said Gaius as the kitten purred, rubbing against his robes, "we cannot keep a kitten here. It is hardly sanitary." He shooed the kitten, and it pounced away. Merlin gasped and tears flooded his eyes.

"Merlin, surely you aren't going to cry about not keeping that cat!"

Merlin detached the kitten's sharp claws from the bleeding leg the cat had just scaled, grimacing in pain.

"No," Merlin said wryly, "I don't believe so."


	30. The Kitten II

" _Mer_ lin," Arthur drawled, staring at the small cat peeking out over the top of his servant's neckerchief, " _What_ is _that_?"

Merlin's grin was blinding. "A kitten, sire – surely even _you_ are intelligent enough to see that?"

"I mean," Arthur ground out, "What is it doing _here_? In _my_ chambers?"

"Just… being generally adorable," beamed Merlin.

"For the gods' sake, stop being such a _girl_! It's shedding, and it probably has _fleas_!"

"Well, so do you, but we let you wander freely."

 _"Mew_ ," the kitten agreed.

Arthur jabbed a finger at the door. "Out. And take your pestilential furball with you."


	31. The Kitten III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself... I tried to squeeze this one into 100 words, but I just couldn't. So this drabble is actually a double drabble (200 words exactly). Coincidentally, I just posted another double drabble in "Camelot Has the Hiccups." Must be a double drabble day! :)

Arthur arrived at the armory, where Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, and Leon were meant to be getting ready for training. From inside, he heard strange, cooing noises and distinctly un-knightly phrases being spoken high-pitched tones.

_"Your big ears are adorable!"_

_"Arthur should appreciate you more. You're just the most precious thing._ "

" _All that black hair…"_

_"Big blue eyes…"_

_"Ickle sweet nose…"_

_"Oh I could just eat you up!"_

Arthur slammed the door open. "For the gods' sake, why are you all suddenly _infatuated_ with _Merlin_? It's revolting – are you enchanted?"

"Merlin?" choked Elyan.

"I know what I heard," Arthur snapped. "Big ears, black hair, blue eyes… underappreciated. Go see Gaius, _now_ – hopefully he can fix this." He shuddered.

Percival snickered, holding out his great hands, which cupped a mewling, fluffy kitten.

Merlin's kitten.

Leon snorted, and the others exploded with laughter.

Arthur's face burned. "You tell no one of this," he ordered sternly. He pointed his finger in the kitten's face. The kitten purred and rubbed against it. Arthur ignored the painful cuteness of the creature and demanded, "And you, _stop causing trouble_."

 _"Mew_."

Another chorus of "aws," and Arthur stalked away, the knights' raucous laughter chasing him out the door.


	32. The Kitten IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another double drabble, y'all... this kitten plot is going much farther than I originally thought... there will be more kitten to come soon - continuing from immediately after this one... :) Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, liked, favorited... Please review and enjoy!

Merlin's kitten was missing.

Merlin had fallen asleep on his bed, the kitten nestled on his chest, kneading his neckerchief with tiny pinprick claws. When he woke up, the kitten was gone; the door that had been closed when he'd snoozed was cracked.

Fretting, Merlin enlisted Gwaine's help in searching for the kitten. Gwaine promptly called an impromptu Round Table meeting – minus Arthur, whom no one could seem to find either – and a search party was formed.

Merlin heard Arthur's voice, strangely tender, coming from his room as he passed. He couldn't be talking to Gwen; she was helping the search. He eased the door open a crack, peered inside, and then, upon seeing what lay beyond, _threw_ the door open with an almighty _bang!_ Arthur jumped from where he lounged on the bed, looking incredibly guilty – but Merlin had eyes only for his companion.

"I can't believe you! You _stole my cat_!" Merlin muttered, stalking forward irritably to pluck the snoozing kitten off the king's stomach. The kitten clamped its claws in the fabric of Arthur's shirt and clung on. "Come on, kitty-kitty," Merlin persuaded, but the cat held firm.

Arthur smirked. "The kitten," he pronounced grandly, "has chosen."


	33. The Kitten V

Arthur smirked. "The kitten," he pronounced grandly, "has chosen."

Merlin huffed, but released his pet slowly to curl back onto the king. "Well," he said begrudgingly, "I guess I'll let him stay for now." Arthur grinned, triumphant. "Poor thing's not used to sleeping on something so plush – it'll be good for the kitten to have some nice padding to rest on for a change."

Merlin was very lucky that Arthur didn't throw the kitten at him. Instead, he stroked its head, cooing at the furry baby, and grinned devilishly at Merlin as the kitten purred.

 _Oh,_ thought Merlin _, it's on._


	34. The Kitten VI

Merlin thought it was sweet, Arthur cuddling with the kitten, until Arthur flashed him a wicked grin.

"Now you're _using_ my cat against me!" Merlin all but wailed.

"I'm a soldier," Arthur said breezily, cuddling the kitten close to his face. "I'm used to tough choices."

The kitten's ear twitched under Arthur's nose. Arthur sneezed violently; the kitten stiffened and bolted, digging its claws into Arthur's arm as it sprung away from the scary sound.

"OW!"

Merlin smirked, scooping his kitten up. "And as a soldier," he said sagely, "you're used to plenty of battle wounds, I'm sure."

Arthur glared.


	35. The Kitten VII

Merlin smirked, scooping his kitten up. "And as a soldier," he said sagely, "You're used to plenty of battle wounds, I'm sure."

"Merlin – _get out_!" Arthur hesitated, then said, almost pleadingly, "but leave the cat?" He looked so pitiful lying there, shirt covered in cat fur and three shallow scratches on his arm. And, Merlin thought gladly, he really did seem genuine.

Triumphant that the cat had won over even the king, Merlin tipped his fuzzy bundle into Arthur's hands, then knelt by the bed. "Be careful," he warned the kitten, "and don't get too close. He has fleas."

" _Mer_ lin!"


	36. The Kitten VIII

"This is ridiculous," said Merlin. "You're the king – you've the pick of any litter! Can't you get your own cat?"

Arthur sat regally at his table, upon which Merlin's kitten perched, pawing playfully at the drawstrings of Arthur's tunic. "As king, Merlin, I insist that I have partial custody of Prince!"

Merlin scoffed. "My kitten isn't pretentious enough for a name like Prince. It's Fay."

Arthur sighed. "Honestly, I don't see why you're so upset about this. Prince is happy with this arrangement."

"Arthur, he was my kitten first!"

"And I thank you for sharing."

"This," declared Merlin, "isn't over."


	37. The Kitten IX

The kitten left inky paw prints on Arthur's speech, rips in his silk curtains, and half of a dead mouse on his pillow. It meowed loudly all through the night, and when it wasn't caterwauling, it was crinkling parchment and scratching on the furniture. It wove between Arthur's feet as he walked, tripping him up. And the black fur it left all over Arthur's, well, _everything_ was starting to make him sneeze.

When Merlin came to work the next morning, Arthur thrust the purring cat into his arms. "I've decided," the king said generously, "to let you keep the kitten."


	38. The Kitten X

“I’ve decided,” Arthur said generously, “to let you keep the kitten.”

The kitten yawned sweetly, and Arthur looked at the furry ball of cuteness and almost lost his resolve.  But then he looked at the mess that was his chambers –  he held strong.  As Merlin left to deposit the cat back in his own room, Arthur called him back.

“Yes?” Merlin asked, clinging to his prize, worried Arthur might have had a change of heart.

“I still retain visitation rights.”

Merlin tried his hardest not to laugh at the longing expression on the king’s face – and failed.  “Of course, sire.”


	39. The Neglected Neckerchief I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur struggles to come to terms with a traumatized Merlin, whose neckerchief has been replaced by a ring of bruises.

Merlin hadn't worn his neckerchief in a week.

"I don't understand," Arthur said, distress clear in his voice. "I replaced it."

"He's just not ready," Gwen soothed, though her brow was knit in worry.

"It's of a much finer material than his old one," Arthur insisted, as if he were trying to convince Gwen that Merlin should wear it.

"You have to be patient with him, Arthur. What happened to him was… traumatic. He has to come to terms with it in his own time."

Arthur scrubbed a hand over his face. "I just can't stand looking at his bruises."


	40. The Neglected Neckerchief Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double drabble

Merlin was avoiding Arthur – there was no two ways about it. He got to work early, woke Arthur, and then ran off to do the rest of his chores. Finally, at the end of week two, Arthur cornered him in the armory.

"Merlin." Arthur's face was serious, his eyes uncharacteristically concerned.

"Sorry, Sire, I have work to do," Merlin said stiffly. He tried to leave, but Arthur caught his arm, pretended he didn't see Merlin flinch.

"For the love of… if I give you the day off, will you stay and talk to me?"

Merlin's eyes were wide and his scowl looked more pathetic than annoyed. "I suppose I have little choice in the matter."

Arthur's heart constricted. "Merlin, I—"

"Look, I'm sorry I haven't been wearing the neckerchief," Merlin blurted, avoiding Arthur's eyes. "I just… I know you we retrying to help, but… Hold on, I'll go get it right now," he flustered. His cheeks were red and his eyes bright.

"Merlin, stop."

Merlin stopped.

"I realize I haven't been fair to you," the king said slowly, carefully. "I haven't been patient. What happened was… wrong. Do you need to talk to me about it?"

The dam broke.


	41. The Neglected Neckerchief Part 3

"What the hell is there to talk about?" Merlin demanded, not angry, Arthur realized, but very sad. Scared.

"Oh, I don't know," Arthur replied, falling back to the usual crutch of sarcasm that was so handy when dealing with Merlin. "Maybe the fact that you have been a different person since the bandit attack! You won't talk to anyone, even Gaius, and you refuse to wear your ridiculous neckerchief!"

"I'm sorry if I offended you, Sire," Merlin said coldly. "I'll get your gracious gift right now."

"Merlin, I didn't mean that, and you know it!"

But Merlin had slipped away.


	42. The Neglected Neckerchief Part 4

Arthur hated those bandits for what they'd done to his servant.

It was funny, but also horribly un-funny, how Arthur was suddenly so preoccupied with the fact that Merlin refused to wear that stupid neckwear. How much he'd come to associate the scarf with who Merlin was. Who he'd been before those bandits had tried to kill him with it – had come so close to succeeding.

The one who'd spearheaded the torture had escaped in the chaos of the rescue. _Damn you,_ he thought viciously. He was going to track him down, and make him pay.

Merlin hadn't deserved that.


	43. The Neglected Neckerchief Part 5

Arthur could still hear those gagging, choking, panicked breaths as the bandits slowly, intimately strangled Merlin with his own neckerchief.

He remembered how those breaths stuttered to a stop as Arthur was held down and forced to watch, helpless.

He'd yelled at them to stop. To take him instead. But they just laughed cruelly, kicking Merlin's body after dropping him to the ground. He'd stopped breathing.

If the Camelot patrol hadn't found them then, Merlin would have been lost. Arthur had thought he already was, but Gwaine breathed for him and Arthur pounded his chest and Percival carried him home.


	44. The Neglected Neckerchief Part 6

Merlin hadn't worn his neckerchief since that torturous day. He was sullen and nervous, jumping at small noises and avoiding Arthur, and refusing to wear anything to cover up those ghastly bruises.

He hadn't been able to talk for nearly a week after he'd woken up; Gaius said he was lucky that his windpipe wasn't crushed. But even after, Merlin barely spoke.

And _gods_ , those _bruises._

It was stupid, but Arthur couldn't stop himself thinking that when Merlin wore his neckerchief again, it would mean things were back to normal. That he was okay.

But he didn't, and he wasn't.


	45. The Neglected Neckerchief Part 7

Merlin was talking to Gaius when Arthur went to check on him. The king paused with his fist over the door, poised to knock.

He felt mildly guilty eavesdropping, but reasoned that he _was_ the king. As he'd once told Merlin, it had to have _some_ advantages.

Merlin's voice was thick. "Gods, Gaius, I _tried_ to fight, but I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think… and Arthur was _right there_ , and... I've never been so terrified in my whole life. I was helpless." His voice broke.

Arthur silently retreated, wishing he had never overheard the terror and shame in Merlin's voice.


	46. The Neglected Neckerchief Part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for being absent from fan-fiction for so long. I'm slowly starting to pick projects back up as time allows, and I'm making fan-fiction my priority until I can finish the unfinished works here, and then hopefully, I'll have time to keep writing new ones. :) I've been so busy with my book that I haven't had time to do much else until now. And yes, you heard me correctly. I wrote a book! :) Yes, this is a shameless plug, but it's been a long time coming, and it's such a large part of the reason why I haven't been doing fanfiction for such a long stretch of time, so I'd definitely like to let you know about it. If you're interested, it's on Amazon (just $2.99 for Kindle), and it's called House of the Dead by Elizabeth Wilson. You can read what it's about on Amazon, but I'll just say, if you're a fan of fantasy or mythology (especially of authors like Rick Riordan or Neil Gaiman) or the show Merlin *wink*, you're almost certainly going to enjoy this book! :) There are some great references to both Irish and Celtic mythologies, including the Triple Goddess that we hear about in Merlin. It's a fascinating mythos, and I had so much fun writing it, and I hope you all will get a chance to read it and enjoy it as well. :)
> 
> I'm continuing on with the neckerchief story line in this double drabble, but I think it's going to come to a close, at least for now, within the next few drabbles. But I've got new stories in mind for upcoming drabbles, and I'm so excited about continuing this series! Please review, and enjoy!

Arthur hadn't meant to break Merlin.

Everything happened so fast: Merlin, far too silent as was now the norm, was stalking ahead of the king, mind clearly anywhere but in the present, oblivious to all around him. Arthur thought about teasing him for scaring all the prey away with his giant footsteps, but then saw the fading bruises peeking over his shirt at the back of his neck and didn't.

That's when the arrow soared from the brush, toward Merlin. Arthur didn't think; he acted instinctively, and those instincts saved Merlin's life. But his soul?

Arthur grabbed Merlin by the collar and yanked him backwards, away from the arrow, and then sought out and eliminated the lone bandit. When he returned, Merlin was curled up on his side, hands clenching and unclenching at his throat, and he was gasping, heaving for air that wouldn't come.

He knew Merlin was back there, in the forest, with the bastard who'd taken great pleasure in slowly squeezing the breath out of him with his own neckerchief.

"Merlin?" He knelt next to his servant, gently touched his shoulder.

His heart shattered as Merlin gave a strangled cry and flinched away like he'd been burned.


End file.
